heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Robyn Locksley
|history= It is not exactly rare to have super powered parents, and not to know about them, even then, you don't expect them to be a cultist and a demon. Robyn certainly has no clue about it, for all she knows she has been born somewhere in a poor NY suburb where she was abandoned just mere hours after her birth. Left on the doorstep of a couple - the Locksley's - they took her for their child. As they were poor all the time and her adoptive father extremely greedy, she started to steal (and hurt) gangsters and other scum in the area she lived at to get medicine for her very ill adoptive mother. Her adoptive father had never been too nice to her and outright went abusive, kicking them both out when she was 10. When she was 15 her adoptive mother passed away, Robyn entered the system of foster care, getting passed from foster home to foster home (9 in 2 years) before she ended in high school. Trying best in sports she caught attention of the school's star quarterback Chris, who also was son of a millionaire. However he was also a Jerk who tried to put her picture on his scoreboard. Instead she beat him up and stole his car - unfortunately he used the police contacts of his father to track her down and crash the car into the side of the highway with his friend. She tried her best to protect herself but in the end they overwhelmed her. She tried her best not to cry, but as Chris cut out her left eye she had to. The following trial was a farce: Robyn ended in jail for stealing the car and reckless driving, while her assaulters went free without even a charge started against them. From here things went downhill fast: her half demonic heritage allowed her to pass through a portal to a strange, medieval realm called Myst, where she almost immediately was started to get hunt down. Trying to survive in the woods, she acquired a deadly precision in archery and learned the arts of survival in addition to what she already knew about kicking ass. Over the next year or two she became a legend in her struggle to bring down one of the rulers in a rebellion, so she could get a hold on the only known portal back to earth. When she finally found it, she had acquired a bow which allowed her to see like she was aiming with both eyes. Trying to get revenge she killed Chris' two friends, his father, mutilated Chris and set him and the house ablaze. Harming two cops and killing the Sherriff for having ordered the cover-up of her attackers deeds, she went on the run. Being on the run, she had tried to abandon the bloody life she had been tossed into, but even as she managed to hide on a farm in the middle west for some time, but a bounty hunter eventually tracked her down. She was able to escape for some time but ended in a high security jail for the murder and arson as well as the prisonbreak. She stayed there until someone of the FBI offered her a to wipe her register clean for joining a black ops team against a demonic foe for some mission. Even as her mission was a success, the responsible agent died in it, leaving her with no other option but to go on the run again, and her crime report still hanging over her like a sword of Damocles. The situation is not made better by the fact, that she gets the blame for the dead agent... }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Anti-Hero Category:UnregisteredCategory:Adapted